He Lets Me In
by Globaluna32
Summary: When a girl who's never felt like she truly belonged is suddenly thrust into a strange and confusing world of craziness and colourful-characters, who will she turn to in her time of need? This is basically the story I've always wanted to write, but was unable to do so in a way that I actually liked. WARNING: Contains strong overtones of Canon/OC. Don't like? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_He Lets Me In_

* * *

_August 15th_

Let me start at the beginning of the story, which is customary. I was born into the world as a mistake, as the child who shouldn't have been, and yet I still exist. My life leading up to now has been rather ordinary. I never truly felt like my parents loved me, but they never mistreated me either. They both did the best that they could, although for most of my childhood, I was simply there.

Things have gotten better, though. I'm getting along better with my folks, and they seem to be getting along better with each other. No bills overdue, none of my grades are slipping, and they both seem to be more stable than ever before. What's even better is that I'm actually happy most of the time, as opposed to just in the background. Is this what most people feel like on a daily basis?

_August 18th_

So, it turns out that it was too good to be true; isn't that just typical? Sorry if I sound like I'm underreacting to this, but it's so hard for me to write right now. I'm an emotional wreck.

For the sake of keeping this entry brief, let's just say that my parents will never have another argument again.

_August 19th_

Today, I attended a funeral for the first day of my life. Ever noticed that you can't spell 'funeral' without the word 'fun'? I'm just now noticing this, and it's making me chuckle a bit as I write this.

Oddly, there was hardly anyone besides me there. There was a preacher of course, along with my two still-living grandparents, who have been married to each other for about forty years now, and my Aunt Nancy, who lives out of state. I admire the fact that she'd fly all the way to Alabama just to go to her sister's funeral. That was very sweet of her.

I feel a little bit strange now, because I did not cry at all at the funeral. Oh, sure I teared up, I even inhaled shakily a couple of times, but I didn't start bawling like my other family members did. After the memorial service was over, my aunt asked if I knew where my parents' will was. Of course I had no idea, so it seems like she'll be taking care of me from now on. I'm actually pretty excited; California! The golden coast! Certainly beats the tacky, drearyness of the deep south.

_August 22nd_

The golden coast isn't quite what I thought it would be. Instead of gorgeous beaches with crashing waves, there are mountains, many mountains. I hadn't realized that her home was this close to the Pacific-northwest. I'm not that disappointed, but it just feels so weird compared to what my original vision of the west coast was like.

Aunt Nancy's apartment isn't anything too spectacular, it's your standard two-bedroom, two-bathroom and a few other rooms type of affair. I gotta' say, having my own bedroom is pretty cool, but it still doesn't feel right to me. Maybe I should just wait and see if I'll ever really adjust. I'm pretty beat, Diary. I'm sure that things will be clearer in the morning.

_August 23rd_

Augh! This has been one of the scariest days that I have ever experienced. Guess my parents weren't the only things I was bidding farewell to this summer, because when I woke up this morning, I was completely different. My legs had become a bit longer and thinner, and by thin, I don't mean supermodel thin, I mean like really damn slender; same thing goes for my arms and hands. Things only managed to get worse when I looked into the mirror.

Gone was my pale skin and black hair, gone was my average-sized build and set of crystalline blue eyes. In their places, there was something completely different. My head doesn't look normal anymore, now it's simply a pale blue circle with almost no flaws whatsoever, which goes surprisingly well with my hair, because now, it simply will not get tangled or messy! It isn't like I try to mess it up, but after tossing and turning all night, I'd at least expect a tiny bit of bed head.

My body is completely different now as well, instead of a regular, curvy girl's body, It's now almost completely straight. To say the least, I'm fucking horrified! I mean, I apparently am not the only one who changes when they move to this place, because my aunt looks different to me as well. I think I might be going insane.

_August 26th_

This morning, Aunt Nancy took me down to the local high school to get me registered. Remember when I woke up a few days ago and found myself to be a hideous... thing?! Well, apparently, everyone who lives here is a thing, too. I suddenly find myself fitting in, even though everyone looks so different.

I met a nice group of kids while I was at the school. A girl who I think was named Patty came up to me while I was waiting for my chaperone to come out of the ladies' bathroom. We chatted for a while, she seemed rather interested in me for some reason. Apparently, most people in Elmore have known each other for years, which kind of impressed me, since I used to live in a really small town in rural Alabama, but I never even knew the names of my next door neighbours.

No homo, but Patty's a very pretty girl, on both the inside and out. At first, I had no idea what to make of her since she just looked so weird, but eventually I figured out that she sort of looked like a peanut with arms, legs, and oddly enough, antlers! Her whole family was there with her, and they had them as well. Must be genetics or something.

Patty's friends were extremely nice and friendly too, I don't really remember any of their names, but they were a whole bunch of weird things, kinda gave me the creeps to be honest! One of the girls was a black dinosaur-like thing, she was rather quiet and shy, there was another shy girl who was literally a paper-thin bear - when she turned, all you could see was a white line, - I barely even noticed one of the girls, she was a little cactus girl with a really butch voice and a tendency to talk a lot.

All in all, I'm pretty excited to start school! It feels really wrong, but hey, Aunt Nancy promised me that we'd go shopping this weekend and pick out some new outfits and cool school supplies. This entry ran a tad longer than I intended it to, so I'm going to go ahead and end it right here for now. See you on the 3rd of September, Diary!

* * *

And that's a wrap on chapter 1! What did you think? Sorry if the narrator sounds like Mary Sue, but I was not really paying much attention to things like that; I do make an effort not to have her be too "Waaah! I suck, sympathize with me!" or "I am amazing. Love me."

If you're wondering where the idea for this story came from, there are two key factors. The most important one is my unending desire to actually write a story like this that doesn't really have a huge, dramatic, third-person plotline, and the novel _Go Ask Alice_, which I am currently reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 3rd_

Today was so awesome! Honestly, all my years of schooling combined couldn't even dream of surpassing the greatness of this day. Aunt Nancy goes to work really early in the morning, so I had to take the bus to school. I was a bit anxious, seeing as how all the buses at my old school were usually filthy and crowded, but the Elmore High ones are nice and clean. What's even better is that the outside of the vehicle was covered in marker writing and other such forms of graffiti, which may be a bad thing so some people, I know, but I thought that was brilliant! There really isn't anything I love more about art than free expression.

When I got there, I decided to meet up with Patty (who I learned was actually named Penny) and her little gang so they could show me around the school. My old school was a combined middle-high school facility, so I never really experienced a legitimate high school before today, and let me tell you, Elmore High makes Atondale Middle-High look like a freaking day care center! I mean, I've seen the middle school, and that thing's got like three floors. Want to know how many the high school has? Five!

The teachers there are just alright, so far. I've got a bunch of classes with Penny and her friends, including homeroom, which is History. I'm not sure about the teacher's name, since I wasn't really paying attention to her while she was talking, but she seemed like a nice old woman, if not a bit inattentive and boring to listen to. I mean, it's only the first day and there were already some kids playing the "throw random crap at each other for no reason" game in the back of the class, and she didn't do anything about it!

Next came biology, which has always been a favourite subject of mine. Our teacher is pretty stern, but I guess you've got to be careful as possible when you're working with live animals around high schoolers. The rest of the day's events are a bit of a blur right now, but I've only got one class without Penny or her friends, which doesn't make me too happy, since I really don't feel comfortable talking to strangers.

Ahh! it's 2 AM! I'm going to bed, tomorrow's coming up fast!

_September 5th_

Today was terrible. First off, it turns out that most of the girls that I thought liked me like Penny and Teri were only just keeping me around to laugh at! Honestly, how could I have fallen for their stupid, cutesy-cheerleader facade? Wondering how they lost my trust? Well, in Mrs. Cook's class this morning, Penny, Teri and Carmen were sitting around passing a note to each other and laughing at it like a bunch of idiots.

You know how yesterday my teacher payed absolutely no attention when the kids in the back were throwing stuff? Apparently, Mrs. Cook can only see things that are directly in front of her, because she called out Teri and snatched the paper out of her hands as she was reading it. Then, just to make me really hate her I guess, she started reading it out loud in front of the class!

"Carmen, guess what?! I heard that yesterday, Verona was flirting with the Eggheads!"

"Hahaha, loser! Hey, Penny, on Monday it looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in a week!"

While the rest of the class was in hysterics, Mrs. Cook just kept on reading! I, on the hand was trying my best to stay composed. Absolutely none of that was true, and I thought that the cheerleaders were my friends! Of course they weren't, no one in this awful place is...

The rest of the day was horrible as well. All of my "friends" completely avoided me in any way they possibly could, and to top it all off, in 4th period I had to stand up and introduce myself. Obviously, I didn't because I was too hurt to say anything to anyone I used to like, so I got an 'F' on the assignment, _and_ my teacher told me to visit the school counselor first thing tomorrow morning. Just... why!? Does he think I'm depressed or something? I'm not, just fucking hurt and disgusted!


End file.
